A specific monocyte-macrophage receptor for proteins modified by advanced Glycosylation Endproducts (AGE) has been recently characterized. AGE- receptor number increases 3-4 fold in hypoinsulinemic diabetic animals with identical glucose levels while it decreases to 1/2 that of the normal in animals with hyper-insulinemia. Similar associations were found in human monocytes. This may explain the high rate of diabetic complications in some Type II diabetic and some obese patients.